Il mio nome è Piton, Severus Piton
by Reoplano
Summary: Ricordate, i tempi ed i luoghi nel mondo della magia hanno ben poca importanza…


**IL MIO NOME è Piton, Severus Piton**

**Autore: **Reoplano (11-12 febbraio 2005)

**Beta-reader**: Ida59

**Tipologia: **one-shot

**Rating: **per tutti

**Genere: **Comico

**Personaggi: **Severus Piton – Jan Fleming

**Pairing: **Nessuno

**Epoca: **HP5

**Avvertimenti: **nessuno

**Riassunto: **Ricordate, i tempi ed i luoghi nel mondo della magia hanno ben poca importanza…

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Note: **Racconto scritto per il Concorso de "Il Sotterraneo di Piton" (.net/severus) e che è risultato al primo posto.

**IL MIO NOME è Piton, Severus Piton**

" _Inconcepibile! " fu il suo primo pensiero dopo che il preside ebbe chiuso la porta._

_Era tornato ad Hogwarts da poche ore ed erano già riusciti ad innervosirlo, ma questa volta no, non sarebbe intervenuto. _

_- Arrangiatevi! - urlò, sfogando la sua stizza contro l'incolpevole tavolo antico, il quale, per ripicca, cambiò immediatamente forma e colore. _

Subito il nero Professore lo colpì al centro con la bacchetta, trasformandolo in un mucchietto di ciocchi per il fuoco.

- Preferirei piuttosto fare da accompagnatore ad una delegazione di **Nazgûl** in visita a Voldemort! - urlò di nuovo, ed a questo punto, non riuscendo più a trovare le giuste parole per descrivere l'affronto appena ricevuto, si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, la quale, dal canto suo, volendo evitare di finire come combustibile per calderoni, si fece morbida e cedevole al punto giusto, tanto che Piton, pur essendo decisamente arrabbiato, non poté trattenere un grugnito di soddisfazione. Subito però il suo umore ebbe la meglio sui dolci massaggi che la poltrona stava prodigandogli: si alzò e si diresse alla porta in linea retta, lasciando che fossero i mobili (ed i relativi soprammobili... ) a spostarsi al suo passaggio.

Ma l'apparire del volto di Silente attraverso la porta lo fece arrestare:

- Caro Severus! - prese a dire il viso di Silente -Tu sai che abbiamo dei doveri verso l'esterno e, che tu lo voglia o no, i babbani vivono nel nostro stesso mondo! E' già di per sé un fatto straordinario che un babbano sia giunto senza problemi alla taverna 'Ai tre manici di scopa'. - proseguì Silente - E poi ha chiesto espressamente di te: pare che le tue imprese al servizio dell'Ordine della Fenice siano diventate famose. - concluse Silente sorridendo.

Piton si costrinse a sorridere a sua volta: dopo tutto Silente era Silente ed il richiamo all'Ordine della Fenice gli ricordava che non era solo il preside di Hogwarts, ma anche il Gran Maestro dell'Ordine al quale doveva obbedienza assoluta. Purtroppo il suo sorriso era talmente simile ad un ghigno che i pochi mobili rimasti al loro posto, in quanto non interessati dal passaggio del professore, si fecero piccoli piccoli, rendendo la stanza molto più simile alla cella di un frate trappista poverissimo, piuttosto che allo studio del più famoso Professore di Hogwarts.

Prima che Piton potesse rispondere Silente lo interruppe, la mano destra attraversò la porta e con il palmo rivolto verso di lui, come a prevenirne le obiezioni. Silente continuò:

- Non preoccuparti, Severus, ti porterà via poco tempo e poi è domenica, non ci sono lezioni! - dopo queste parole sia il volto che la mano scomparvero, anche se Piton fece in tempo a notare la Giratempo che ruotava veloce nella mano di Silente.

" Dunque è deciso. " pensò Piton " Tanto vale che vada subito alla taverna, prima che quel babbano finisca male. "

Ecco il Nero Professore, trasformato in PR di Hogwarts, uscire dal castello diretto verso la taverna 'Ai tre manici di scopa': la sua partenza fu salutata da un sospiro di sollievo dei mobili dello studio, che cominciarono ad interrogarsi seriamente sull'improrogabile necessità di fondare un sindacato per la Difesa dei Diritti dei Mobili Magici.

Il malumore di Piton ebbe modo di sfogarsi nel tragitto, e se alcuni trovarono divertente la trasformazione in piranha dei pesci rossi che vivevano nella fontana, altri si divertirono molto meno, e madama Chips ebbe il suo bel daffare quel giorno a far ricrescere dita.

Piton non ebbe nessuna difficoltà a riconoscere il babbano: di media altezza, i capelli grigio ferro tagliati corti ed il completo di tweed lo facevano spiccare all'interno della taverna come un prete cattolico spicca in un campo di nudisti.

Gli occhi degli avventori, per fortuna scarsi data l'ora, si spostarono dal babbano a Piton, ed una volta resisi conto della direzione seguita dal nuovo entrato, si distolsero definitivamente. Non era mai stato un bene mostrarsi troppo interessati agli affari del Professore.

Coloro i quali stavano farfugliando una piccola maledizione, così, tanto per divertirsi, la interruppero, ed il gesto di Piton, scambiato dal babbano per il normale movimento compiuto per togliersi il mantello, creò un potentissimo controincantesimo che isolò alla perfezione i due dal resto del locale, con la notevole eccezione della proprietaria: dopotutto anche i maghi potenti come Piton hanno sete.

Piton bloccò l'accenno dello sconosciuto ad alzarsi con un gesto della mano.

- Mi dicono che volevate parlarmi. – esordì - Ebbene eccomi qua! -

Il babbano non accennava a rispondere, lo sguardo fisso sul viso di Piton, come se volesse imprimersi nella mente ogni particolare, ogni dettaglio.

Finalmente l'uomo si scosse:

- Il famoso Professor Piton, l'agente migliore che l'Ordine della Fenice abbia mai prodotto. - e mentre pronunciava queste parole tese una mano, che Piton ignorò tranquillamente.

- Due Burrobirre calde. - disse il professore rivolto a Madama Rosmerta - Mescolate, non agitate! -

Quando si girò verso il suo interlocutore, Piton lo fece di scatto, come un serpente che agguanta la preda, ma il babbano non si fece impressionare, anzi, gli occhi gli si illuminarono.

- Allora è vero quello che dicono di voi. – iniziò.

- Cosa dicono e chi lo dice? - lo interruppe Piton con la voce simile ad una mitragliatrice.

- Dicono che siete un duro, uno che non ha paura di niente e che sa sempre cavarsela in ogni situazione. – rispose veloce il babbano - Ed in quanto al chi lo dice: tutti quelli con cui sono riuscito a parlare! - spiegò l'uomo.

-Ammetto che voi m'incuriosite. - disse Piton - Come ha fatto un... -

- Babbano come me? - concluse per lui l'uomo.

- Come ha fatto un babbano come voi a sapere dell'Ordine della Fenice e di me? - continuò Piton, come se l'uomo non avesse nemmeno parlato.

L'uomo prese tempo prima di rispondere, avvicinò alle labbra la Burrobirra e, con molta cautela, iniziò a sorseggiarla. Depositato il boccale sul tavolo continuò:

- Io leggo molto, libri e giornali, per mestiere faccio lo scrittore e mi tengo continuamente aggiornato. Da molti anni ormai compaiono notizie che mi avevano fatto pensare all'esistenza di un mondo parallelo al nostro. –

" Intendendo con nostro il suo… " pensò Piton, che cominciava a provare un certo interesse per quello strano esemplare di babbano.

- Una macchina volante qui, un uomo che si trasforma in cane là: insomma, tutte quelle notizie che normalmente vengono liquidate come storielle, ma che in alcuni casi erano troppo ben circostanziate per poter essere totalmente inventate. -

- Infine, un giorno ho visto un gigante aggirarsi per Londra accompagnato da un adolescente: li ho seguiti per curiosità, formavano davvero una strana coppia, ed all'improvviso sono scomparsi tra quella che sembrava l'intersezione tra due negozi. -

" E ti pareva che non centrasse quello sciagurato di Potter e quel tontolone di Hagrid! " pensò Piton " Bisognerà rendere obbligatorio un travestimento per tutti quelli che si recano in mezzo ai babbani, perlomeno per gli stupidi! "

Se l'uomo comprese il disappunto di Piton non lo diede a vedere, ma, dopo aver bevuto ancora un poco di burrobirra, continuò con il suo racconto:

- Ho atteso sino a che non sono ricomparsi e li ho seguiti di nuovo. Non le dico la mia meraviglia quando ho visto scomparire interi gruppi di ragazzi all'interno di un pilastro della stazione di King's Cross. Lo si poteva notare solo guardando con la coda dell'occhio, meglio ancora se di riflesso su uno specchio. -

- Così ho cominciato a seguire i loro accompagnatori, e anno dopo anno, ne ho conquistato la fiducia, tanto da venire a conoscenza di alcune cose, anche se non così tante come vorrei, sulle vostre imprese. -

- E quindi ora siete qui per raccogliere informazioni di prima mano. - interloquì Piton.

Quel babbano cominciava a piacergli, la perseveranza che aveva dimostrato nel seguire gli indizi lo rendeva interessante ai suoi occhi, che avevano sempre ammirato la fermezza di carattere e la dedizione ai propri scopi.

- Esattamente! -

- E, di grazia, cosa vorreste sapere? - chiese Piton con il suo (ormai) famoso sorriso, che tra l'altro, come effetto secondario, ottenne che i boccali di Burrobirra si riempissero immediatamente da soli.

-Tutto, vorrei sapere tutto! Gli spettri, gli incantesimi, i Mangiamorte… - iniziò l'uomo.

- Come fate a sapere dei Mangiamorte? - sussurrò Piton a bocca chiusa, mentre gli occhi si riducevano a due fessure ed i capelli, quasi dotati di vita propria, si spostavano ai lati del suo volto, incorniciandolo ed evitando che un osservatore posto di lato potesse leggere le sue labbra.

- Come le ho detto, mi sono dato molto da fare. -

- Vedo, anzi, sento… -

Solo il pensiero che era stato Silente in persona a mandarlo a quell'appuntamento lo trattenne dal trasformare in verme da pesca l'uomo che gli stava di fronte. Silente non faceva mai niente per niente, se voleva che parlasse con quell'uomo allora lui gli avrebbe parlato.

Si costrinse quindi a riprendere un tono (quasi) cordiale:

- Non c'è il tempo per raccontare tutto, mi faccia delle domande ed io cercherò di rispondere, almeno per quello che posso. -

- Non potevo sperare di meglio. - disse l'uomo estraendo dalla tasca interna della giacca un piccolo taccuino ed una penna stilografica.

- E' vero che nelle sue missioni le è capitato più volte di dover attraversare specchi d'acqua a nuoto, e che una volta giunto sul posto, si è sempre ritrovato perfettamente asciutto ed in ordine?

" Beh, la prima domanda era proprio sciocca. " pensò Piton.

- Certo, non ci si può presentare… in alcuni luoghi, ad esempio un casinò, tutti bagnati: non la farebbero nemmeno avvicinare, figuriamoci entrare. -

- Ma come funziona?- chiese l'uomo evidentemente interessato.

- E' un incantesimo che rende gli abiti impermeabili, diciamo una specie di muta da sub, per intenderci. Qui a Hogwarts lo insegniamo al secondo anno. -

- Una specie di muta da sub… - disse l'uomo come se parlasse tra sé e contemporaneamente scrivendo fitto fitto sul suo taccuino - Geniale! -

Piton restò in attesa delle domande successive: certo che se il tenore delle domande era quello…

- Senta… - cominciò l'uomo, come se la domanda lo imbarazzasse - Si dice che lei abbia molta fortuna con le donne, e frequentando alcuni siti internet sembrerebbe proprio che sia vero: è merito dei suoi filtri d'amore? -

- Fascino personale. - liquidò Piton, cominciando a perdere un poco della stima che aveva provato per quel babbano.

- Giusto, giusto, non ci avevo pensato… - ed intanto le pagine del taccuino si riempivano vieppiù di caratteri.

- Cosa pensa della tecnologia del mondo, diciamo così… esterno? -

Questo argomento era uno dei preferiti di Piton, anche se il babbano non poteva certo saperlo.

- La tecnologia è quello che voi babbani utilizzate in sostituzione della vera magia: un ologramma, ad esempio, può essere paragonato all'evocazione di uno spirito, stessa consistenza e stessa translucidità: l'unica differenza è che uno spirito evocato si muove e parla, un **ologramma**, per ora, no!-

Il babbano fece cenno a Piton di continuare, mentre la stilografica correva sui fogli con sempre maggior velocità.

- Nelle mie missioni ho dovuto più volte utilizzare la magia travestita da tecnologia: abbiamo un reparto apposito per questo. –

- Curato dal famoso Qutch. - lo interruppe l'uomo.

Piton socchiuse di nuovo gli occhi: le informazioni in possesso di quell'uomo erano strabilianti, un bell'_Oblivion_ avrebbe certamente fatto al caso suo. Ma c'era forse l'ombra di Silente dietro la tenda in fondo alla sala?

- In questo reparto, stavo dicendo, si camuffa la magia da tecnologia. Alcuni risultati sono stati davvero ottimi, ad esempio i rilevatori di microspie, o meglio ancora i raggi inviati da bacchette magiche travestite da pistole o fucili, e spacciati per raggi laser. -

- Fantastico, non immaginavo che fosse tutto così interessante: questo apre tanti nuovi orizzonti… -

L'uomo sprizzava felicità da tutti i pori ed il suo taccuino era quasi giunto al termine.

- Mi dica, la professoressa McGranitt è davvero un'agente dell'Ordine? Sembra una così cara signora, anzi, le dirò, mi ricorda molto mia zia Money Penny. -

- Il tempo a sua disposizione sta per finire. - annunciò Piton con fare scocciato - Le posso concedere un'ultima domanda. –

Lo sguardo di Piton saettava per la sala, come se fosse in cerca di qualcosa:

- Mi scusi un attimo. - così dicendo si alzò e mollò quello che sembrava un calcione all'aria, anche se il grido di dolore che ne seguì faceva pensare che il colpo fosse andato a segno.

" Maledetto impiccione di un Potter, lui ed il suo mantello dell'invisibilità " pensò Piton mentre si sedeva nuovamente.

- Studenti! Credono di poter fare i furbi solo perché possono rendersi invisibili. - Spiegò in risposta alla muta domanda dell'uomo.

- Ma come ha fatto a vederlo se era invisibile? - chiese subito il babbano - Io non solo non l'ho visto, ma non ho sentito nemmeno nessun rumore. Quale magia ha utilizzato? -

- Nessuna magia, basta guardare le impronte che si sono formate nella polvere sul pavimento, polvere che qui non manca certo! -

- Ma lei è veramente incredibile! - esclamò ad alta voce l'uomo - Merita veramente tutta la sua fama: intendo scrivere un romanzo sulle sue avventure, anzi, ne scriverò un'intera serie!-

- Il suo tempo è scaduto. - gli rispose seccamente Piton alzandosi.

- Aspetti, una sola domanda, breve, anzi due… Quanti agenti ci sono stati prima di lei, e che forma ha il suo mortale nemico, Vold… -

Piton lo interruppe prima che l'altro potesse finire la domanda: fare quel nome in pubblico, anche se protetti da un incantesimo di riservatezza, non era mai una buona cosa.

- Per rispondere alla sua prima domanda, ci sono stati sei agenti prima di me. Ed il capo dei Mangiamorte è più simile ad uno spettro che non ad un uomo. - detto questo si alzò dalla sedia e, trangugiato un ultimo sorso di Burrobirra, fece per andarsene.

- Ha detto S.P.E.C.T.R.E. ?- chiese l'uomo con il taccuino ormai esaurito in mano, ma Piton non sembrava nemmeno averlo sentito.

- Mi scusi. - disse l'uomo cercando di riallacciare la conversazione - Non mi sono nemmeno presentato: il mio nome è Jan Fleming. -

- E come voi ben sapete… _il mio nome è Piton, Severus Piton!_ -

Il Professore di Pozioni era quasi giunto alla porta quando si fermò e si girò verso Fleming, fece un passo indietro e disse:

- Sa che lei è il secondo scrittore con cui ho avuto occasione di parlare? Il primo credo si chiamasse Conan Doyle, se non erro. -

Fleming sbiancò:

- Conan Doyle? Ma allora il personaggio di Holmes… -

- Ha mai conosciuto Fuffy, il mastino dei Baskerville? - chiese Piton e, senza aspettare la risposta, se ne andò senza più voltarsi.

Preso il mantello Piton uscì all'aperto dove l'aria era frizzante e cominciava a fare buio: il tempo era passato più velocemente di quello che aveva immaginato.

Dopo tutto non era stata una giornata buttata via: la faccia di quel Fleming quando era uscito dalla taverna valeva da sola il viaggio a Hogsmeade. Era proprio curioso di leggere quello che avrebbe scritto.

Sperava solo che nei suoi romanzi non gli facesse suonare il violino: odiava il violino.

FINE

7di 7

FF_2643758_ 


End file.
